narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Heated Desert Nights
"Damn its hot.... it would be a good idea to just teleport out of here." Comato said taking off his sweaty jacket. He had been traveling through a desert located in the Land of Wind. Hell, he didn't even know why he was traveling through the godforsaken desert. Sweat tickled down the side of his face shining with the moon that lit the sky. Comato turned his attention to the bright moon just gazing at it with his dark eyes. "But that would be taking the easy way out." He decided to get rid of the jacket knowing that he had dozens more of the same design at home. Slowly picking up speed, getting a sudden burst of energy, he sprinted through the desert. While running, Comato's mind constantly brought back bad memories of his past. He now remembered why he traveling so often. He could never officially let go of all the death that stained and scarred his life, transforming him into the person he is today. He stopped suddenly, standing still while sweat leaked out of the pores of his body. He saw a figure in the distance and pondered on whether to check it out or not. It had been quite a while since Kimi and Raido got separated, "Just what was the deal with that guy? He promised to take me to the mysterious Uchiha female, and now he suddenly vanishes! Now... I'm stuck in some desert in the middle of the Land of Wind. Could this possibly get any worse?" Kimi thought has she sank her sandals into the warm sand with each step. Strangely enough, this desert apparently maintained a similar temperature through out the whole year, night and day. She had expected it to be much colder during the night, explained by the fact she had pulled over the hood from the white desert travel coat she got prior to coming here. However, the bigger problem remains: what the hell should she do now? She could try look for Raido, maybe he could still be somewhere close. Or... should she start looking for the Uchiha female on her own? To be honest with herself, she was starting to get tired of hide-and-seek games. Comato focused his sights on the figure, it seemed to take the shape of a woman. He became sightly intrigued and quickly moved his hands in a motion to catch the woman's attention. He once again picked up his pace to meet the woman. Sensing the movement through her peripheral vision, Kimi slowly turned her head towards the source. A young man with black hair and bare-chested seemed to be running towards her direction. She stopped where she stood and readied herself just in case the boy were up to no good. Comato eventually reached that woman's location. He walked up to formally greet the her, greatly admiring the shape of her hour glass frame. "I didn't think that anyone would be out here besides myself. Hello, my name is Comato." The young hooded Uchiha kept her gaze up on Comato's onyx eyes. She remained in place and silent, hoping she wouldn't have to ask what it was he wanted. Comato noticed that the woman's face had remained unchanged as she didn't respond to his polite greeting. "Well then." He scratched the top of his head wondering what to say next, clearly seeing that she was not interested in whatever he had to say. "I was just wondering why you are walking out in this desert alone and with a hood on your head? Aren't you hot?...well of course you're hot but don't you think it a little too warm for that?" "I can bear it, and I could ask you the same, as to why you're here. But I don't have time for small-talk right now. I've got something else to do." Kimi replied in her usual cool monotone, slowly turning her back on Comato and continuing on her way, but not dropping her guard just yet. If she couldn't find Raido or the Uchiha female herself by the next day, it would be best to get out of the desert as soon as possible by then, before the elements took their toll on her body. "Well maybe I can be of some assistance?" The man replied following after the woman. "Maybe you could just slow down and tell me what I can do to help." Comato said placing his hand on her shoulder. As soon Kimi felt Comato's hand touch her shoulder, she quickly glanced back at him, and a distinct sound of metal being unsheathed came from under her right sleeve. After a few seconds of silence, Kimi speaks in the very same tone as before, apparently unshaken by the dubious interaction, "For your own well-being, I suggest you don't do that again." The metallic sound resonates again in the warm desert night, and Kimi takes a few steps away from Comato while keeping an eye on him. When a few feet away, she finally turns her back on him again, "You can tail me if you want, just remind yourself to keep this same distance between us as we travel. Any other funny business, and everything above your collar-bone will be a fine red mist in a split-second. Understood?" Kimi spoke now with a slightly more cautionary tone. Things took a darker turn as tensions escalated between them. Comato gave her a blank facial expression, showing that her threats were clearly falling on deaf ears. "Why so hostile? We are both friends here, right?" Growing curious to see her reaction, Comato reached out to touch her once again. Kimi quickly spun around and went to slap away his hand, "What the hell is your deal?!" Her voice and expression now had a clear tone of anger. As Kimi would turn to slap Comato's hand, he would practically grab her hand in the same instance. "Deal? Ummm...I don't really have a deal. I'm just trying to be friendly." "Look, I don't want a friend. Can you stop being a nuisance already?" Kimi's tone seemed a bit calmer, though Comato couldn't really tell due to her stoic nature. "Well with an attitude like that, it would seem that friends is something that you lack." Comato let Kimi's hand free returning his own to the side of his body. "Your hands are quite soft. I wonder if your lips are as soft as your hands?" "Ugh... give me one good reason why I shouldn't waste chakra on you!" Kimi was clearly annoyed at this point. Unbeknowst to Comato, a small field of static was starting to generate around Kimi. "Because that would be mean." Comato could tell that the woman was not fond of his constant flirting, ignoring these obvious signs, Comato would continue to trying and start a friendly conversation that clearly wasn't going to happen. "But if you are going to be like that I guess I will just leave you be." He started to move closer to her. Actually pretending to walk past her. When walking past her, he attempted to quickly grab the back of her neck and went to pull her in to land a kiss on her soft lips; staying there until she felt the need to push him off. As soon as Comato's lips barely touched Kimi's, a lightning aura enveloped Kimi and she delivered a powerful blow on Comato's gut, which would likely send him tumbling on the sand and against a rock, "You filth! Do you have a death wish or something?!" Kimi's temper was now bordering on furious.. As a consequence for trying to kiss someone he didn't know, Comato would be taken completely off guard by Kimi's assault. Her direct blow to his abdomen would have more than enough force to create a significant amount of distance between the two, with Comato smashing into the ground during the process. "Damn...." Comato groaned in pain, lifting himself out of the small crater that was created by his impact to the ground. "Is it so wrong to want to taste the lips of such a beautiful person?" Comato retorted cracking a smile. "I think you can do better than that. I barely felt that." "Oh! You're going to feel much more than just that!" Kimi said in a vengeful tone and smirk, crossing her arms like an X in front of her and releasing her Steel Claws. At the same time, the electric aura around her grew bigger and wilder, almost covering the whole area in a bluish hue. Her eyes glowed red as three tomoe spread to the edge of her irises, and her raven hair floated wildly in the air after her hood fell back from the previous attack on Comato. In a slight blue flash, Kimi disappears from Comato's field of view, reappearing behind him a second later in the same manner, ready to deliver a powerful kick on his spine with enough strength to launch him into the air. "So she's an Uchiha.... These people just seem to pop up all over the place." Comato thought to himself also activating his Sharingan just a few seconds after she did. Suddenly the woman, using her great speed, disappeared and reappeared behind him, preparing to attack again. With his Sharingan active, Comato would be able to keep up with her extremely quick movement. Using common sense and his outstanding reflexes, he could successfully intercept her attack by grabbing to her foot. "Impressive. But I feel you can do better than that." Despite trying to grab Kimi's foot, such a feat wasn't possible with the speed and power of the kick, and that electric aura certainly wouldn't help matters. Comato was instead sent sliding on his feet with a loud impact after at least managing to effectively block the kick. After landing on the sand with one knee, Kimi then noticed the Sharingan in the man's eyes, "Oh? So you're an Uchiha survivor as well?" She spoke slightly surprised, "Still, it won't stop me from beating you to a pulp. But if it serves as consolation, I might just try not to kill you." Kimi spoke, making a small sadistic smirk, then stood up straight with her fists clenched and her arms at her sides in an angle, "Well then, you think you can block lightning-infused blades with your bare arms next?" Shortly after finishing, she disappeared in a lightning flash again, this time appearing in front of Comato a split-second later and unleashing a barrage of slashes from her Steel Claws faster than the eye could see. Luckily, Comato's Sharingan might just allow him to barely dodge some of the slashes, though without something to help him block, he'll likely end up with a couple nasty scratches. Seconds after the woman threatened to beat Comato senseless, she appeared in front of him aiming her lightning enhanced claws to cause injury to his body. Using his quick reflexes and Sharingan to track her insanely fast movement, Comato's Bo-staff would appear just in time to aid him in defending against her lethal attacks. Rotating the staff within his hands, blocking her slashes. Afterwards he continued to twirl the staff, increasing the speed he generated wind through the staff. Using it to create a gap between them. "Let all the anger out. So we can resume to what I had planned." Comato said winking at Kimi. "Is this guy not taking me seriously? Or is he planning something?" Kimi thought to herself, gritting her teeth, "Just what are you insinuating? I'll cut off both your arms and head before you try anymore filthy tactics!" Kimi shouted begrundgingly while her lightning aura died down, then proceeding to remove her travel coat, revealing her full shinobi outfit. She then proceeded to form the Shadow Clone seal and a copy of herself puffed beside her. Both then started executing the same hand-seals, "You're going to regret your actions! Dual-Element Art: Phoenix Destruction Wave!!" One blew a gust of wind while the other spit a stream of fire towards the same spot at the same time, forming a quickly rising, gigantic wall of searing flames heading towards Comato. The heat of the flame wall was so intense, that it crystallized the desert sand and left a path of glass behind it. Comato didn't have much choice but to run back from the infernal moving-wall. "Now that's impressive!" Comato complemented Kimi's combination technique. With the giant wall of wind enhanced fire coming toward him, he resorted to retreating back with a series of back flips. Taking the last flip, that would have a higher vertical jump, Comato threw his staff upward. With his hands free, Comato quickly forged a combination of hand sign; building water in his mouth, Comato released a small dense curving torrent of water, that was powerful enough to kill the flames with ease while also not harming Kimi. The impact of the water with the fire caused the whole area to be shrouded in a thick mist. Using it as cover, Kimi pinpointed Comato's location and pierced the mist with two fireballs heading in his direction. Comato would likely dodge them, particularly because he could distinguish the chakra of the fireballs from the mist through the Sharingan, but she had other intentions besides hitting him with them. Comato caught his returning staff that was descending from the sky. He quickly evaded the incoming fireballs to avoid being burnt by them. With his staff in hand, Comato had begun twirling the staff the create an air current, that caused the mist to move in a circular motion along with the twirl of his staff. From out of the mist jumped Kimi, lunging her Steel Claws at Comato. It looked like there wasn't any other choice besides blocking her with the staff, lest he'd risk being injured by the girl's vicious strikes. This would likely interrupt whatever action Comato was performing at the time. The air current that Comato created was strong enough to repel Kimi alone, creating space between her and Comato. Suddenly the staff vanished and the man stood looking Kimi in the face. "Feel better now?" Kimi slid on the now glassy floor, scratching it with her left claws as she slid. She grit her teeth at Comato's remark, "Shut up! I already told you I won't let you get out of here in one piece!" With this, Kimi sprinted towards Comato, preparing to lunge at him again. Atop one of the desert's many sand dunes, Kirā sat, her legs crossed in font of her as she watched the confrontation between the two young shinobi unfold. She had foreseen the confrontation, and was more that intrigued by a confrontation of Uchiha. Looking through her single monocular, she stared at the eyes of you young boy, Comato. She was just about salivating with the though of obtaining such powerful eyes, but that would have to come another day. For now, she was doing little more than testing the metal of Sayuri's chosen pupil. The girl, Kimi, certainly showed some parallels to Sayuri, but Kirā had yet to see the girl in combat. She obviously wasn't one to take things slow, having opened up the confrontation with a massive fire wave. But Comato was only part of Kirā's test. The next part would arrive shortly. "I'm interested in why Sayuri has an interest in you Kimi." Kirā said to herself, her usual evil grin crossing her face. "No doubt there is potential in you, but I'd like to see how much. Arranging this meeting wasn't simple, so you better not be a waste of effort. Though, your death would be a joy to see. I hope you at least make Coamto's death worth watching." Kirā squeezed her legs together at the though of either of the young ninja dying at the other's hands. "Wouldn't it be splendid if they killed each other off right now?." The thought was almost orgasmic for Kirā, causing her evil grin to nearly double in size. "I understand you're upset but I don't want this little argument to come between us." Comato said attempting to halt Kimi's movement. "How about I take you out to dinner and we can forget out this whole fight." The young man stated flashing a genuine smile at her. Kimi narrowed her eyes while Comato kept dodging her strikes, courtesy of his Sharingan "You're either mocking me, or you're just plain stupid. Either way, I still won't let you walk out of here in one piece!" Shortly after, both lock arms and stare into each other's crimson-colored eyes. However, Kimi could risk having another kiss stolen from her due to how dangerously close their faces were, given Comato kept the attitude he was having until now. "You are even prettier up close like this. I could lick you. I want to so badly. Let me taste your face. Will you put those crazy little claw things up?" Comato whispered as he quickly unlocked arms with Kimi and tried to take some distance. As the older boy unlocked his arms with Kimi, the girl sheathed her claws back and grabbed Comato's arm, pulling him into very shocking kiss, grabbing his neck with her right hand and holding his right arm with her left, meanwhile closing her eyes. Utterly shocked by Kimi's action, Comato continue to lock lips with the beautiful woman slightly wondering if she had something planned to catch him off guard while kissing him. Not actually wanting to separate their somewhat awkwardky romantic moment, Comato parted his lips from Kimi's. "Your lips are so much softer than your hands." From behind Kimi, a yellow light suddenly pierced the remaining mist and was heading towards the couple with such speed dodging it seemed next to impossible. Besides, Kimi held onto Comato tightly, greatly restricting his movement and preventing him from performing any hand-seals, "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Kimi said with a malicious smirk. As he had predicted, Kimi's kiss was just a trap to lure him into one heck of a stab that would surely cause unwanted pain. With little time to react, Comato's eyes would undergo a drastic change. An invisible barrier that was also undetectable had quickly surrounded them. The energy sword slowed down, giving Comato just enough time to move out of its path, taking her along with him. Kimi would not notice distortion as it would appear to her that Comato is just extremely quick. Despite the actions taken, the sword still managed to cut into Comato's arm, causing him to recieve a small amount of pain from where he was struck. Afterwards, looked into the eyes of Kimi, displeased by her attempt to kill him. He would then release a small shockwave to separate them, staring at Kimi with a blank expression. The Kimi in front of Comato suddenly puffed into thin air, revealing to have been just a Shadow Clone the whole time. From the remaining mist walked out the real Kimi, her facial expression showing some disappointment. She then looked Comato in the eyes, "So, you have those eyes as well. And I assume the warning shot won't get you off my back either." Kimi said displeased. "I don't know what I'm more hurt by. The fact that you tried to kill me or that I didn't kiss the real you..... Your last attack really pissed me off." Comato weaved a few hand signs. "Are you hot? Here! I'll cool you off!" After saying this, Comato expelled a jet of water at Kimi with enough force to completely knock her off of her feet. Just as the jet of water closed the distance between Comato and Kimi and Kimi prepared her counter, a shield of diamond shot up from the ground, blocking Comato's attack. The water jet struck the shield, sending concentrated streams to either side of Kimi. A few meters away from the shield, something quickly shot from the ground, sending a haze of dust and sand into the air. Akemi twisted her body in mid air, gracefully landing on top of the shield, a single toe balancing on the dull point at the top. On top of the shield, Akemi stud with her head down, only to quickly whip it upwards and look directly at Comato. "It's been awhile." Akmei said coldly. "Hope you didn't forget about me, Comato." Surprised at Akemi's sudden appearance that seemed to have come from nowhere, Comato kept he sane facial expression while looking at Akemi. "Yes it has....why are you here?" Comato abruptly asked hoped to find the cause of her untimely presence. Kimi was planning on simply ducking or rolling out of the way of Comato's Water Trumphet, but then the crystal shield and the girl appeared. At first, she remained quiet, simply eyeing the newcomer as she spoke with Comato and observe what would unfold, as they apparently knew each other or at least had encountered one another before. "I'm here for you." Akemi replied to Comato. "You're coming with me." For the first time Akemi turned her head to face Kimi. She did not recognize the girl, but her eyes were unmistakably Uchiha. Akemi had been aware of the confrontation between the two of them. Anyone withing a square mile likely heard it. Akemi couldn't help but wonder what had possibly occurred here that would have forced a battle of clansmen. Though her primary objective was Comato, Akemi needed to assess whether or not this girl was a threat to that goal. "Who are you?" Akemi asked Kimi, in a way that make the question sound more like a demand. "I could ask you the same. And why do you care?" Kimi replied as emotionless as it could be, all the while not taking her gaze away from Akemi's eyes. Akemi's facial expression remained constant as she considered whether the strange Uchiha girl was of any threat to her mission. Though she had been aware of the battle long before her arrival, Akemi had no way of knowing how it started, leaving the girl's reson for engaging Comato a complete mystery. "You have no further business here." Akemi shouted to Kimi. "Get out of here before you get yourself hurt." Kimi retained her cold facial expression and only slightly tilted her head, despite the sudden change of tone from the newcomer, "Is that a threat?" Comato looked on as the two women went back and forth to with one another. "Ummm." He pondered on what to do next seeing as Kimi's attention was forced on Akemi. "Ladies. Ladies. Let's just calm down." He said as he straightened his posture and face in Akemi's direction. "You said something about me coming with you, Akemi?.....Uhh well I'm going to decline. Seeing that I was in the middle of something and because I just don't want to." Akemi turned back to Comato, a hint of anger in her eyes. With a flick of her wrist, several explosions erupted from behind Comato, the result of several of the explosive tags she had placed underground. The explosions showered Comato in sand, forcing him to cover his face. "It's not a request Comato." Akmei replied, her anger sharpening the edge to her voice. Akemi turned back to the woman, having more to say to her. "You can try to take me on if you'd like, but you don't look that stupid." Comato remained standing are uncovering his eyes. "You must be losing your goddamn mind. Do you actually think explosive tags are enough to intimate me?" Comato said with a stern look. He could tell that something was off about her. "You need to fix whatever problem you have...and fast." Comato glanced over to Kimi to can how she was going to react to Akemi's statement. Kimi narrowed her eyes once more, this time with a sadistic smirk, "I think you have it backwards. You're the one who's stupid enough to be challenging two Uchiha at the same time." She then turns her cold gaze towards Comato, "Hey! Romeo! How does it feel to have someone pulling your leg for once? How about we call our little fight to a draw, and I help you take this one down? But we go our separate ways afterwards, got it?" Comato gave Kimi a look of displeasure. "Wait? That was a fight? But no I won't need your assistance taking her on." Comato stated stepping foward toward Akemi. "I'm going to let you take a break. I'll get right back to you after I get finished with her." Comato continue to walk to Akemi. "So I guess your going to make me?" Kimi grit her teeth once more, "Aren't you a cocky little bastard, huh?" The Uchiha Talon crossed her arms in front of her, only to quickly extend them at her sides alongside her Steel Claws in a swift movement, releasing some lightning chakra around her, "Fine then, I'll take on you both if I have to!" Kimi then reminded herself that, unlike her resolve, her chakra reserves wouldn't last long, "That little trick with Energy Release really took a toll on my chakra reserves, I wasn't expecting him to have a Mangekyō Sharingan... But, I'll see through this somehow! Losing means weakness, and I can't have that weakness!" Akemi smirked, masking the uneasiness she was feeling. She wasn't sure how drained either Comato or the girl was from their confrontation. Comato possessed the Mangekyō Sharingan, she knew that well. She assumed the girl did as well, if she could stand toe to toe with Comato. Either way, taking on both of them would be a challenge, even for her. Even if the battle was a free-for-all, it would still mean two enemies to keep track of. To make things even more unpredictable, Akemi had no idea what kind of abilities the girl's possessed. If Akemi was going to do this, she would have to take down at least one of her enemies quickly. "If that's how you want it." Akemi shouted. "I'll take you both down." Without warning, Akemi leaped off her diamond shield, her unnaturally muscular legs propelling her towards Kimi. In mid flight, Akemi whipped her kukri from its sheath, the diamond edged blade shining brightly in the sunlight. Akemi intended to use the momentum form her jump to run the blade through the girl's chest, killing instantly should the speedy attack be successful. Obviously, Kimi's Sharingan allowed her to predict the attack, raising her claws upwards to block Akemi's sudden attack and causing the impact to spark brightly. As Akemi's feet touched the sandy floor, Kimi swung her leg at her while extending her foot claw. This could cause a nasty injury depending on Akemi's reaction and speed, and if she knew of the hidden blade. Surprisingly, Kimi's hidden foot blade found its target, burying itself in Akemi's torso, stabbing through her mesh armor vest. But mush to Kimi's surprise, Akemi's entire body gave into the kick, reverting to thick mud and sticking to her leg. In addition to mud, as the Earth Release Shadow Clone deformed further, it was revealed that several explosive tags had been hidden in the mud, now stuck to Kimi's leg. Wide-eyed, Kimi quickly retracted her blades and clasped her hands together, punching her own leg to release it from the sticky mud. She fell on the sand, her leg hurting from the excess force of the panicked method. However, she still had to get away from the explosion impact, but all she could do was roll away, and was still partially hit by the muddy explosion, her body sent tumbling in the dunes. As she tried to get up, Kimi hissed with pain, as her right lumbar region seemed to have suffered slight burns. Comato watched in awe as the two females battle had begun to unfold. Seeing Kimi was down, Comato decided that it would be time for him to step in and take control of what was happening. "Akemi..... You might as well come out. Because if I have to look for you......I'm going to beat you senseless." Comato said placing his hand on the top of his head. "Enough games. You wanted to take me? But instead of coming for me you decided to go for someone weaker..... Great game plan." He stood in the same spot, knowing that Akemi has something planned for him if he decided to assist Kimi. "You called?" Comato heard someone whisper in his ear. Before Comato could react, Akemi had her arms wrapped around his torso. Much to Comato's surprise, rather than the arms squeezing him to restrain his movements, they gently moved along his pectorals. Akemi appeared to be more embracing than aggressive, which was notably odd. "Are you suuure you don't want to come with me?" Akmei cooed in Comato's ear. "I can make it worth your while if that's what you want?" "Whaaa?" Comato was utterly bewildered by Akemi change in character. "I don't even know what to say to this! I don't think I'll be able to resist!" Comato face turn red with excitement. "Wow. I never thought I would ever see you like this. But whatever it is. I think I like it."